


Death Is Like An Old Friend

by AJ_the_Fox



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bitterness, Death, Deutsch | German, Drama, Gen, I'm Sorry, Out of Character, Pre-Dead Man's Chest, Sad, Still bad at tagging, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_the_Fox/pseuds/AJ_the_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er war ein mutiger und stolzer Mann, oder nicht? Allerdings gab er darauf nichts mehr. Er hatte alles verloren, und alles erschien nur noch sinnlos. Ihm war alles egal, es gab nichts mehr für ihn. Es war der einfachste Weg, und auch, wenn es feige war, so erschien es ihm als die richtige Lösung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is Like An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Geschichte über James und ein paar eher bittere und dunkle Gedanken, die natürlich zu nichts Gutem führen. Sorry.  
> Norrington ist eigentlich einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere der ganze PotC-Reihe, aber es ist meine schlechte Angewohnheit Hauptcharaktere sterben zu lassen. Nochmals sorry.
> 
> Leider gehört mir nichts außer die Story. (Wenn, dann wäre James im 3. Teil nicht gestorben. Das macht mich heute noch sauer.)

James sah mit müden grünen Augen und leerem Blick auf das Meer hinaus, dann starrte er zum unendlich weiten Horizont und sein Blick verlor sich in ihm. James' Schultern hingen kraftlos herab und James selbst fühlte sich, als könnte er auf der Stelle einfach zusammenbrechen. Er fühlte sich so taub. Er hatte seine Kraft, seinen Antrieb verloren. Ihm kam alles so unglaublich sinnlos vor. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte die Erde aufgehört sich zu drehen, als wäre sie einfach von jetzt auf gleich stehengeblieben – und er mit ihr. Ihm erschien es so, als wäre er in einem Traum gefangen. Er versuchte krampfhaft aufzuwachen und zu erkennen, dass alles, was geschehen war, nur ein böser Alptraum gewesen ist. Ein grausam schlechter Scherz seines Unterbewusstseins. Sein Elend würde einfach verschwinden.  
  
James seufzte, ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und sah empor zum scharlachroten Himmel der Abenddämmerung über Port Royal. Was hatte Gott bloß gegen ihn? Er verlor die Frau seiner Träume an einen Schmied und Pirat, ließ Sparrow einfach laufen und steckte seinen ganzen Ehrgeiz in eine aussichtslose, von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilte Hetzjagd nach eben diesem absonderlichen Pirat. Er war so erpicht darauf gewesen, ihn endlich zu fassen, dass er alles andere vergessen hatte. Er hatte das Leben seiner Männer leichtsinnig aufs Spiel gesetzt. Und für diese Torheit hatten sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlen müssen. Und er war zurückgekehrt, beschämt und geschlagen wie ein räudiger Köter. Oh, welch grausam schlechter Scherz!  
  
James fragte sich, womit er das verdient hatte. Das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihm. Und manchmal fragte er sich, warum er das Unglück überlebt hatte. Ja, manchmal wünschte er sich sogar, das schreckliche und traurige Schicksal seiner Matrosen zu teilen. Er hatte alles verloren. Was hatte denn noch einen Sinn?  
  
James trat auf die Festungsmauer und starrte hinab zu den Felsen, die die Wasseroberfläche durchstachen und in den letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne glänzten. James wandte den Blick wieder ab. Die Felsen wirkten wie die Lösung, nach der er suchte. Sie wirkten wie die Rettung aus seinem Elend. Es war verlockend. Er hatte nichts mehr, für das es sich zu leben lohnte. Er hatte nichts mehr für das Leben an sich übrig. Es erschien ihm als die vernünftigste Lösung. In diesem Moment sah er sich als Feigling, denn er wagte den Schritt nicht zu gehen. Dabei hatte er sich immer für mutig gehalten. Doch Selbstmord hatte nichts mit Mut zu tun, überlegte er. Es zeugte von Feigheit, den Freitod zu wählen und so vor seinen Problemen und vor Verantwortung für seine Taten und Worte zu flüchten. Es war mutig, weiterzumachen, obwohl man eigentlich nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte. Es war mutig, sich seinen Problemen zu stellen. Freitod warf nur unnötig Fragen auf. Er verursachte nur noch mehr Schmerz, Trauer und Leid. Nein, es war definitiv feige, sich für den Weg des Freitodes zu entscheiden. Es war feige. Und er war kein Feigling! Nein, er war ein mutiger und stolzer Mann. Und selbst das größte Unglück vermochte daran nichts zu ändern. Oder vielleicht doch? James musste zugeben, dass er all seinen Mut verloren hatte in diesem Hurrikan. Und sein Stolz war für ihn bedeutungslos geworden. Sein Stolz hatte ihn alles gekostet. Nur aufgrund seines Stolzes war er in diesen verfluchten Hurrikan gesegelt. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Alles hätte anders kommen können, wenn er doch bloß auf die Vernunft in seinem Kopf gehört hätte.  
  
James ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Alles hätte anders kommen können! Er war für sein Elend verantwortlich. Er hatte sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Doch es gähnte vor Leere. Aber er sollte darin liegen und in Frieden ruhen. Er hätte mit seinem Schiff untergehen sollen, so wie es sich gehörte. Er sollte nicht hier sein. Hier, wo es nichts mehr für ihn gab. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr dazugehörig. Er fühlte sich wie ein Außenstehender, ein Fremder.  
  
James richtete den trüben und leeren Blick wieder gen Horizont und spannte die Muskeln an. Er war ein Feigling, sagte er sich in Gedanken. Ein Feigling suchte sich immer den einfachsten Weg. James' Blick wanderte zu den ersten Sternen am Himmel. Der Abend war sein Zeuge. Und genau in diesem Augenblick hielt James es für den richtigen Weg, auch, wenn es der einfachste und ehrloseste war.  
  
James schloss die Augen und ließ seine Muskeln sich wieder entspannen. Irgendwo tief in seinem Innern wusste James, dass es falsch war, aber dieser Gedanke wurde verdrängt von allumfassender Dunkelheit, die ihn rief. Er gab auf. Er gab einfach auf. Er gab jedes gute Gefühl, jede gute Erinnerung auf. Er gab alle Hoffnung auf. Er gab alles auf. Er gab sich auf. Er wollte nur, dass es vorbei war. Die Schuld, die ihn allmählich auffraß, sollte verschwinden. Er wollte Erlösung. Er wollte seinen Frieden. Ewigen Frieden. Er wollte das Grab füllen, so wie es sich schickte. Er wollte schlichtweg das tun, was er seiner Meinung nach schon im Hurrikan hätte tun sollen: er wollte sterben.  
  
Er atmete tief durch und fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde. Dann ließ er sich fallen. Es war ein Gefühl von Freiheit, die auch durch den unvermeidlichen Tod nicht enden würde. Für einen Moment war da nichts außer das Rauschen des Windes in seinen Ohren, dann hörte er jemanden panisch „JAMES!“ schreien. Doch es war zu spät. James öffnete nicht die Augen, um herauszufinden, wer da seinen Namen in Verzweiflung geschrien hatte. Er dachte an gar nichts mehr und fühlte sich endlich frei von aller Last. Er sah den Tod vor sich und empfing ihn mit offenen Armen, wie einen alten Freund. Und die Dunkelheit hüllte ihn ein.  
  
James' Körper prallte auf einem Felsen auf und dunkles Blut strömte ihn hinab. Die Wellen langten nach dem zerschmetterten Körper des Commodore und zogen ihn hinab in die friedliche, stille Tiefe...  


**Author's Note:**

> Hoffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Wer da am Ende seinen Namen gerufen hat, überlasse ich euch. Ob Elizabeth oder jemand anders.


End file.
